


The Styles Triplet

by Larryisnotstraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Edward Styles, Top Harry Styles, Top Marcel, shy marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryisnotstraight/pseuds/Larryisnotstraight
Summary: "I know something we could do," Edward says smirking.Louis looks hesitant, not knowing what that means and what he just got himself into. He looks to his right where Marcel is nervously fidgeting with his fingers looking down into his lap. This just makes Louis nervous too because he has no clue as to what's going on right now. Edward inches closer to Louis, reaching over and grabbing his hip with his left hand and kissing up and down his neck slowly. Louis's breath hitches. What the fuck is happening right now?
Relationships: Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 59





	The Styles Triplet

**Author's Note:**

> Edward is the oldest and the Bad boy in town. Commanding, dominant, but can be really nice and caring. Has many tattoos, piercings and likes to party, drinks and does drugs a lot. Has ear long curls, dark green eyes, and is 6'2''.
> 
> Harry is the middle triplet and the little cupcake we all know and love but can be commanding and dominant if he wants to. Has some tattoos and drinks once in a while. Has long curly hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, and is 6'0".
> 
> Marcel is the youngest and is really shy. But you know the saying, nerd in the streets, beast in the sheets. (Idek if that's right lol so if this quote is wrong please tell me XD) has no single tattoo nor piercing. Doesn't drink and doesn't do drugs. Has curly hair when not gelled back, has really light green eyes, and is 5'9".

The Styles' triplets have always been different. At least Harry and Edward. It was weird to others but nothing but normal to them. It started when they were younger. They would cuddle more than what was normal for brothers and would do everything together. In the beginning, everyone just thought it was because of their age and that it would stop when they would get older. But it didn't. Their mother talked to them about it and said the way they acted around each other wasn't normal but they just started screaming and crying and cuddled up in Harry's bed until they fell asleep. Marcel always came and comforted them so they would stop crying, every time their parents wanted to talk about the situation.

One day they even started kissing. When they had to say goodbye or as greeting. Sometimes even while laying in bed or when they were just bored. Their parents didn't know anything, that's good. Marcel was a little shy about the kissing-he's always been very shy-but he still cuddled with them.

Now when it's years after all this started, when they're 16, someone new moves in next to them. They, of course, want to know who that is, so they get downstairs and go over to greet the family.

"Hello," They greet the woman. 

"Hello dear. Are you our new neighbors?"

"Yeah, I'm Edward" he speaks up and shakes the woman's hand while she says, "Jay."

"I'm Harry" they shake hands too. 

"And I'm Marcel" he smiles and also shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys. The kids should be here any second. And as gladly as I would like to chat with you, I have to unpack all this stuff" she says pointing towards all the boxes in front of the house.

The three, of course, offer to help and after about five minutes they go down to greet the big family. There are four girls, two of them running and screaming around out of joy, making the three laugh. There's also a guy around their age, the first thing the three brothers think about him is that he's really pretty. He has curves and a feminine body for a guy but it just makes him look prettier. They all greet each other, shaking hands. But when Marcel and Louis shake hands there's something Marcel feels arise from the touch throughout his whole body. He doesn't notice he never let Louis' hand go until Harry clears his throat next to him. Marcel blushes furiously and can't stop thinking about that feeling the whole time they help the family unpack and even after.

When they get home Harry and Edward look at Marcel knowingly. There are those smirks on their faces. Those god damn smirks. Ed motions for him to follow and soon they're sitting on Harry's bed.

"So Marcy, interested in telling us something?"

"Wha- no!"

"You sure? Because from the looks of it, Marce has his first crush," Harry pushes. 

"Uh well," Marcel mumbles blushing red as a tomato.

"Then speak to him. He's cute. You should go talk to him"

"Well yeah, he's HOT. Like have you seen all those tattoos and this cute smile and yeah he's fûcking hot and cute all in all but I- I can't guys" Marcel rambles and the other two boys look at him shocked but their lips soon turn back into their well-known smirk.

"Well yeah but why not?"

"I don't think I have the courage and I don't think I'll get anything out. I'll just stand there awkwardly, don't say a word and make a fool out of myself"

"Oh, Marcy. Come on it's worth a try. We can come with you so we can save the day if you don't say anything."

"And what if he isn't even gay?"

"Well, then- I don't know. But to me, he looks gay. Don't you think? He has this attitude. And from the looks of his room and clothes and stuff. He's 100% gay. And look at that ass. Even just that ass would be reason enough for me to go talk to him"

"You're so stupid Harold," Marcel groans. 

"I know I know. But I just want you to be happy. And he seems like a nice guy."

"I-I'll think about it okay?"

After that, they don't talk about that subject again but they meet up with Louis almost every day when he doesn't have to help with his sisters or unpacking. Marcel isn't as shy around Louis anymore. It gets better every time they meet, and they talk more each day. What Marcel and Louis don't know is that Harry and Edward have something planned. They talked about it a lot and just have to wait for the right moment. Which comes just a few days later when they sit on their couch watching a movie. Marcel on the very right, next to Louis, then Edward, and on the very left is Harry. The thing is, the movie is shit. And Harry and Edward take that to their advantage.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry starts, looking at him from the left end of the couch. 

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do something else?" Edward says with something in his voice that alarms Marcel. 

His head shoots up and he looks shocked at his brothers, from beside Louis. His eyes are pleading for them to shut up because he knows where this is probably leading, but well, they're his brothers.

"Uh sure but why?"

"Because this movie is shit"

"Yeah well, that's right" Louis chuckles, "but what?"

"I know something we could do," Edward says smirking.

Louis looks hesitant, not knowing what that means and what he just got himself into. He looks to his right where Marcel is nervously fidgeting with his fingers looking down into his lap. This just makes Louis nervous too because he has no clue as to what's going on right now. Edward inches closer to Louis, reaching over and grabbing his hip with his left hand and kissing up and down his neck slowly. Louis's breath hitches. What the fuck is happening right now?

Edward slowly kisses up to his jaw and pulls Louis into his lap. His lips inching closer to Louis's with each kiss. The hand that isn't still holding Louis's hip wraps around his neck and pulls his head down from where it was thrown back, to press their lips together. Louis's a little hesitant at first but kisses back just seconds later. He has to admit, this is one of the best kisses he had yet. And he would be lying if he told you he doesn't find the Styles boys hot. Because they are hot as fuck. Each of them in their own way.

He completely forgets about their company until he hears a grunt from his left. He slowly pulls away and looks Edward in the eyes for a moment. He then turns his head to where the noise came from and gasps at the sight. Harry moved over to Marcel and had him pushed down on the couch, varying between kissing him and nibbling on his neck. It really shouldn't be turning Louis on as much as it does because they are brothers for god's sake. And he really shouldn't be feeling jealous. He only knows those guys for a week.

"Enjoying the view?" Edward chuckles as he notices Louis's hard on. Their plan's going great so far.

Louis just nods, feeling speechless all of a sudden, and then just slams his lips against Edward's again. He then just lets his arousal guide him and before he knows it he's full-on grinding down on Edward. Both of Edwards's hands slide down Louis's body until they each are on one butt cheek. He stands up and Louis immediately wraps his legs around his waist and arms around his neck for support.

When they reach one of the bedrooms Louis is thrown onto the bed. Edward pulls his shirt off before he crawls on top of Louis, kissing him again. He soon hears shuffling and then feels the bed dip down beside him, meaning Harry and Marcel followed them. When Edward pulls away a few minutes later, they're both panting, trying to catch their breaths. Edward looks over to his brothers and smirks. Marcel is a complete mess, just how they wanted him to be- because just like that he'll be able to let loose for once- and Harry is enjoying himself, grinding down on his younger brother.

When the two of them finally pull apart Louis is shirtless, his neck being marked by Edward, their hips meeting every few seconds, grinding in a steady rhythm. Harry unbuttons his flower-patterned YSL blouse and then pulls off Marcel's plain white button-up shirt.

Edward pulls away from Louis's neck that second and takes a glance at Harry standing beside him and he just can't resist. He grabs Harry's neck and pulls him in for an immediately heated kiss. It's so normal for them. They've done this so many times already. Harry grabs Edwards ass hard, him throwing his head back moaning, Harry taking advantage of that by biting down on his neck, making Edward moan louder. Harry smirks against his brother's neck sucking love bites all over his skin.

They both knew what the other liked because well, blowjobs and stuff have been added to their list a long time ago and are an almost daily routine for them. Marcel joins them once in a while, not that often but often enough for Harry and Edward to know what he likes.

The two tattooed boys kiss for a while longer until they hear a high pitched sound from the bed. Their heads turn at light speed just to see the youngest of them on top of Louis, kissing him and them both grinding against one another. They are surprised to see Marcel like that because just a week ago he was too shy to even talk to that guy. Edward turns back to Harry and smirks, him immediately knowing what he means and smirking back. Their plan is going better than they hoped.

Harry reaches out and starts unbuttoning Edwards pants, pulling them down but leaving his boxers on. He palms him through the thin fabric teasing him while kissing his neck, slowly trailing down to his collarbones, over his nipples, sucking on each because he knows just how sensitive they are, making Edward moan.

He trails down further, licking down his brother's happy trail until he reaches the waistband of the last article of clothing left on Edwards's body. He hooks his pointer fingers under the band and pulls the tight Calvin Klein boxers down. Edward's dick springs free, slapping Harry in the face and then hitting Edward's stomach. When the boxers are removed and thrown somewhere behind him he kisses the tip of Edward's cock, kitten licking and then wrapping his plump lips around the head, sucking lightly. His hands rest on Edward's thighs, gripping hard as he takes in the côck. Further and further until his nose brushes against Edward's lower stomach. He pulls back and he catches Marcel's and Louis's attention by the slurping noises he's making.

"Oh fuck," Louis moans. 

"Take your pants off," Edward instructs the two boys on the bed, who get up to pull down their pants and then their boxers.

Louis then pushes Marcel back onto the bed and starts jacking his cock off. He leans in and slowly licks from the base to the tip, then wraps his lips around it and bobs his head up and down.

Edward is gripping Harry's long curls by now, nearing his orgasm. Harry is close too because he's always getting off just by pleasing someone else. Harry once came completely untouched just by sucking his brother off. After a few more bobs of Harry's head, Edward pulls him off and pulls him up by his hand, and kisses him again. He then starts undoing Harry's pants and pushes them down along with his boxers, Harry's cock springing free. He jacks him off, sliding his hand up and down a few times before he lets go and leans into Harry's neck.

"You wanna finger Louis?" He asks and Harry moans at just the thought and Edward chuckled.

Harry goes over to Louis grabbing his ass firmly making him gasp around Marcel's dick he's still sucking. Harry slaps his ass, Louis jumping forward surprised. Edward chuckles and grabs the lube to squirt some on three of Harry's fingers. Louis moans around Marcel's cock when Harry starts circling said fingers around his hole and then starts pushing one in slowly, teasing him. When he's up to his first knuckle he suddenly pushes in all the way. Louis gets off Marcel's cock, wincing at the pain. He hasn't had sex in a while, at least not as a bottom, so of course, it hurts some.

Harry thrusts his finger in and out for a while and starts circling a second finger around the rim, pushing in slowly. He fucks Louis with two fingers for two minutes, then pushes a third one in. Louis's still sucking Marcel off, making Ed and Harry wonder how Marcel can last this long. After about one more minute Marcel pulls Louis off his dick and pulls him up to his face to kiss him hungrily. Harry slips his fingers out of Louis's hole and grabs his ass cheeks, one in each hand, to pull them apart and watch his fluttering hole. He moans at the sight of the tight hole and bends down to kiss it.

"Who should fuck him first hm?" Harry then asks. 

"Fuck him while I fuck you," Edward whispers but Louis and Marcel still hear and groan into each other's mouth.

Harry smirks and takes the lube, squeezes some onto the palm of his hand, and tugs on his cock a few times, spreading the lube all over it. Marcel climbs out from underneath Louis before Harry gets started and rests against the headboard beside Edward. Harry grabs Louis's hips and pulls him up some more, so he's now on his hands and knees. He looks back at Harry who's teasing his entrance with the head of his cock. Louis's whining and pushing back, he just wants Harry to fuck him right now.

"You want my cock? You want me to fuck you, baby?" Harry asks. 

"Yes, please! Please fûck me, Harry!" Louis screams. 

Harry then slowly pushes in, teasingly slow, Louis moaning loudly at the feeling he missed so much. The slight burn that makes this all just so much better. He's getting impatient with how slow Harry pushes in so he rocks back, making Harry bottom out, them both groaning in pleasure. Harry lets Louis fuck back onto him for a while before it gets too slow for him and he starts fucking Louis fast and hard. Louis's desperately trying to keep his arms from giving out but he knows it's just a matter of time until he's lying pliant on the bedsheets. He's already a mess. He knows. He's missed this feeling so much and he doesn't know how long it's been since he got fûcked this good.

"Can I finger Harry open for you?" Marcel asks looking at Edward.

"Yeah, sure babe," he says kissing him quickly.

Marcel then crawls over so he's kneeling behind Harry and grabs his ass, smirking when Harry jumps forward in surprise. He grabs the lube and coats three of his fingers in it, teasing Harry's entrance before sliding his middle one in.

"Gonna open you up so good for Ed so he can fuck you good and hard just as you like hm?" Marcel whispers in Harry's ears dirtily, biting his ear lobe afterward.

"Yeah please," Harry groans pushing back on Marcel's finger, moaning loudly, then forward to push back into Louis.

He groans at the dual sensation continuing to push back then forward. After a few minutes, Marcel is fucking Harry with three of his fingers, slowly slipping them out, Edward already slicking up his cock, ready to just dive in. Marcel crawls back over to the side and Harry stills for a moment so it's easier for Edward to push in.

"Ready for my cock baby?"

"Yeah please fuck me, Ed."

After a minute Harry starts moving. Slightly and slow at first to test the waters. This wasn't new to them either, they lost their virginity to each other after all, Marcel too.

After a few awkward thrusts, Edward and Harry finally build up a rhythm, pushing in and pulling out at the same time. Louis feels completely overwhelmed, his arms giving out, landing with his face in the sheets when Harry hits his prostate dead on. He's never had a threesome or foursome before and it's just an amazing feeling when everyone gives him their attention.

He shifts on the bed a little and just that little change in the angle makes Harry hit his prostate with every thrust. The bed beside him dips down and he turns his head to see Marcel looking down at him. He reaches out, underneath Louis, and grabs his côck, jacking him off. Louis moans out loud. His dîck is so sensitive and he feels tears pool in the corner of his eyes. Marcel's laying beside him, kissing Louis hungrily, his hand getting faster with each stroke. This all is too much pleasure for Louis and with a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, he cums all over Marcel's hand and the bedsheets below him with a scream.

Harry pulls out then, not wanting to overstimulate Louis too much, Marcel wanted to fûck him too after all. Edward also pulls out of Harry and lays him down on his back on Louis's left and pushes back in. Harry moans as Edward hits his prostate perfectly on his first thrust and Harry tangles his hands in Edward's mid-long curls. He pulls him down for a kiss, more like clashing teeth and tongues, moaning into his brother's mouth.

Meanwhile, Louis's laying on his stomach trying to calm down while kissing Marcel messily. Marcel rubs up and down his back soothing him. Louis needs some time to calm down which Marcel can understand completely because he's like that too when Harry fucks him. Harry doesn't just look like a sex God, he is one. Marcel rolls Louis onto his back stroking up and down his tummy, seeing Louis's cock already swelling up again. He smirks to himself and kisses down Louis's neck, nuzzling his nose into his rose smelling hair.

"Think you can take my cock now, baby?"

"I-" Louis tries to say but is interrupted by a scream.

Marcel and he both look at the other two boys and see Edward's hand around Harry's côck which is spurting cum all over said hand and Harry's stomach. Harry's nails dig into Edward's back and his head is thrown back in pleasure. Edward mumbles an "I'm gonna cum," and cums inside of Harry, throwing his head back. They're both panting, Edward pulling out eventually and laying down beside Harry.

Louis looks back up at Marcel and whimpers a little "please fûck me Marcy", before pulling him down and kissing him lovingly, sobbing a little. He actually never really stopped crying. It's all just too much but at the same time almost not enough. Marcel crawls on top of him, kissing down his neck and leaving several love bites. Louis moans loudly, his back is arching as he jacks himself off slowly.

"You're so beautiful Lou," Marcel whispers, looking down at Louis from where he's kneeling above him.

"No 'm not," he replies shyly looking away from Marcel.

"Yes you are," Marcel insists leaning down and kissing him full of passion and love, before he can say anything else.

Marcel grabs the lube and squirts some onto the palm of his hand, jacking himself off for a few moments, looking at Louis again. He grabs the base of his cock and slowly pushes into him, watching Louis's hole stretch around him because of him being thicker than his brother. Louis moans at the feeling of being stretched even further and throws his head back, fingers digging into the skin of Marcel's arms.

"Fuck! Marcel oh my god! Feels so fucking good! So full!" Louis screams making Marcel smirk down at him.

He rocks his hips back and forth slightly, gripping Louis's hips, moaning at how tight he is even after being fucked senseless by Harry. He takes Louis's hands and leans down so he's hovering over him, holding his hands beside his head. He leans down and kisses Louis with so much passion and love. Louis turns his head, deepening the kiss, his whimpers and moans being swallowed by Marcel. Louis' legs around Marcel's waist tighten, him only making little thrusts to stay deep inside of him.

"I'm already close babe. Sucked me so good with your pretty mouth."

Louis only whimpers in response, not being able to form any words at the moment instead of little whispered 'Marcel's. He tightens his grip around Marcel's neck and waist to hold him close, biting his shoulder to hold back more tears and moans. Marcel's thrusts get sloppy and he leans down to capture Louis's lips in a kiss.

"I'm gonna cum," Louis moans loudly, scratching his nails down Marcel's back.

"Me too, babe."

He nuzzles his head into the crook of Louis's neck and sucks another love bite into his skin. Louis moans loudly, whimpering in Marcel's ears and then Marcel feels him clench around him, tightening, even more, his cum spurting onto both their stomachs. Marcel pulls away from his neck and thrust into him three more times before he stills and cums too, shooting his sperm deep into Louis, making Louis moan at the warm feeling.

When they both come down from their highs Marcel slowly pulls out which makes Louis wince at the oversensitivity. Marcel looks down at Louis's hole as he pulls out, seeing as it clenches around nothing as his and Harry's cum leaks out. Without much thinking he traces his finger up along Louis's rim collecting the cum, bringing his finger up to his mouth then. Louis groans, trying to push Marcel's hand away when he reaches down again, only for his wrist to be grabbed by Marcel and pushed away. He then leans down and kisses along Louis's rim lightly.

"Pl-please Marcel 'm too sensitive. Please," Louis chokes out but it's like Marcel ignores him, because the next thing Louis feels is Marcel licking around and inside his hole slurping up all the cum until nothing is left.

Louis groans, more tears rolling down his face, only now noticing that his cock is rock hard again. Marcel pulls away from his hole shortly to look up at Louis only to have his cock right in front of his face. He smirks up at Louis who looks down at him with pleading eyes. He leans back down never breaking their eye contact and sucks on Louis's abused hole. It doesn't take much longer for Marcel's skilled mouth and tongue to work around his rim and hole before he cums again with a scream of Marcel's name.

Marcel crawls on top of Louis again and kisses him with as much love as he can put into the kiss. Louis kisses back with just as much love and Marcel can't help but smile. He pulls away and looks Louis in the eyes before rolling off of him. He notices just now that his two brothers must have left a while ago because they're nowhere in sight. He gets up slowly and goes into the en-suite bathroom to grab a towel to clean Louis and himself off. When he goes back into the bathroom Louis's still panting heavily with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Marcel smiles at the sight on his bed, admiring the feathery haired boy. He cleans up Louis's stomach and rim a little, throws the towel in the hamper, and crawls into the bed beside Louis. Louis automatically snuggles closer to him, wrapping his arms around Marcel's body and laying his head down on his chest. Marcel kisses the top of his head lightly and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

"I really like you Marcel," Louis whispers. 

"I really like you too, Lou," he smiles. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since I first saw you."

"Oh. Did you plan this all?" Louis asks curiously. 

"No. To be honest I didn't know what's going on. Okay yeah, I noticed that my brothers were intending it but yeah. I think they planned this because they knew I had a crush on you." Marcel rambles and Louis giggles.

"Well, then I have to thank your brothers later," now it's Marcel's turn to chuckle. 

"Uhm Louis? W-would you maybe- only if you want to of course- go uh on a date with me?"

"No need to be shy now do we? But yes. I'd love to go on a date with you Marcel."

Marcel grins and kisses Louis softly. After a minute they pull apart and it doesn't take long for sleep to take over their bodies.


End file.
